


Eat

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [51]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux wants to eat with Kylo.





	

“No one needs to know.”

Kylo is afraid. He does not remember being more afraid in his life. He does not know why Hux is so insistent on this, but he is. 

There’s inches between them, but it feels like he’s lying flat out on Kylo’s chest. It feels like every inch of him is covered in General. The air in his helmet is stale and hot, his lips whushing it out against the faceplate in front of his mouth. His eyes keep blinking, even though the visor slices the light for him, and he feels…

… _stripped_. He feels **bare**. He feels like every. Little. Bit of him is open for cataloguing and review. As if there’s a diagram pointing to every muscle group that twitches, as if indices and appendices make him known from head to toe.

He is not supposed to show his face. 

“I can’t.”  


“Why?”  


“He’ll _know_.”  


“And?”  


Kylo wants to run, but Hux is blocking the door. The man is inches shorter, slighter, and hasn’t got the Force, but he has all the power in the room. 

“He’ll _know_.”  


“I’m his trusted General. I’m granted audience with him. I know who you once _were._ I think I can see your face.”  


He’ll laugh. He’ll laugh. He’ll… 

Kylo jams his eyes so tightly shut he sees the whole of space and time in one, and pulls the mask open. He hears the little hiss of surprise, and tries to pull it back into place.

“Don’t,” Hux’s voice says, reverent in a way it has no right to be.  


“I’m–”  


“ _Beautiful_ ,” says the General.  


In a voice that sounds like he means it. 

Kylo’s eyes flick open like switchblades, and he drags across that face looking for a lie. He sees none, and when Hux pulls the helmet from his hands, he lets it go.

He feels naked. So very, very naked.

“Eat with me,” Hux says, like he hasn’t just pushed his hand inside Kylo’s chest and found his heart to squeeze at it.  


Kylo follows him, though his stomach is too alive to join in.


End file.
